M-21
|image = 300px |age = 25+ |gender = Male |race = Modified Human, Werewolf |status = active |occupation = Ye Ran Special Security |affiliation = Frankenstein's household, RK-5 |firstappearance =Chapter 11 |lastappearance = Main Character }} M-21 is a modified human and one of the main protagonists of the series. He was unwillingly experimented upon by Dr. Crombel and the Union but was originally thought to be a failed experiment until recently when his latent powers were awakened by Rai. He serves as a security officer at Ye Ran High School and is a member of the group known as RK-5. Background M-21 is one of the one hundred humans who were experimented on by the Union under Dr. Crombel. Considered to be a failed experiment, he is the last surviving early experiment in the M-series. He slowly gained the power of minor transformation as a side-effect of the experiments done on him. Currently, he works as a security guard along with Tao and Takeo at Ye Ran High School and resides at Frankenstein's house. He is also 'Number Four' of the RK-5. Appearance﻿ M-21 is a tall, slender man with silver hair that almost reaches his shoulder and almost always covers one eye. He has piercing grey eyes and a scar along the right side of his mouth, and one on his lower back. He is regularly seen dressed in a formal black suit, with a white shirt and black tie. He wears black shoes to match and at times, a white arm band above his elbow. Personality Early in the series, M-21 was shown to be a cold-hearted, clever, rebellious experiment that often looked for trouble to ease his boredom. As the series progressed, M-21 started to become compassionate towards the very humans that he had wanted to kill for amusement. He had some initial clashes with Frankenstein; however, both men seem to respect each other and M-21 being somewhat afraid after seeing his fight with Rajak. He is revealed to be a very loyal man to his comrades. He was very close with M-24 and they both shared a dream of finding their comrades' names. He has shown that he really loves the children as well, risking his life to protect them. Though he doesn't show it, he is a kind man who cares for his comrades. M-21's goal is find out who he truly is as well as the identities of his fallen fellow experimentees. M-21 excels in provoking others to argue or fight. He practices it on a regular basis with Regis. This ability of him is put into use during his fight with Rael. M-21 is generally quiet and reserved and doesn't show much emotion. But when he loses his composure, he literally 'loses it'. His nasty temper is the sort that gives rise to serious frictions no matter what consequences await. Powers/Abilities In the earlier part of the manhwa, he was shown to have little power compared to the other modified-human employees of the Union.This changed after his latent powers were awakened by Rai and he is shown to possess considerable potential, which he temporarily manifests in a very powerful transformation. This is later revealed to be due to his heart actually being that of a werewolf. Though temporary, that single transformation has increased his basic abilities to levels far beyond what they used to be. He is currently working on how to voluntarily access this form at any given time but has so far only succeeded in partial transformations of his arms for limited periods of time. So far, his overall abilities have become powerful enough to briefly fight on equal terms with Rael Kertia, albeit with strategic and ranged firearm support from Tao and Takeo respectively and to hold his own against a Cerberus membe Werewolf Attributes: M-21's heart is actually that of a werewolf , which was implanted into him during the M-Series experiments. This is the source of his transformation abilities. Rai has mentioned that the origin of his power should not be taken lightly. *'Enhanced Regeneration: '''M-21 has displayed incredible levels of regeneration on several occasions. He is shown to heal quickly after being injured by a noble, which is unusual due to the fact that their attacks are imbued with their power ,thus blocking or slowing down regeneration. He is able to survive injuries that would normally be fatal,even to a modified human. *'Enhanced Strength:' Though M-21 is more of a speed based fighter, he has exceptional strength as well. He was able to block Na Yonsu's enhanced punch easily with one hand. Later in his battle with Cerberus, he destroyed a building with a single powerful attack. *'Enhanced Speed:' His speed started out very unimpressive except for one sole instance when he was awakened. But he has made huge improvement since then. As of Chapter 183 he's able to almost match Rael in speed,with assistance from Tao and Takeo. More recently,his speed enabled him to temporarily keep up with a Cerberus agent without Takeo and Tao's assistance. *'Transformation (partial) :' He started with being able to change his nails to claws. But this ability gradually improved after being partially awakened by Rai and he's currently able to transform his lower arms. '''Mind Control Resistance:' According to M-21 he used to practice to resist Mind Control with his deceased comrade, M-24. This is further enhanced after he's partially awakened allowing him to resist Regis' Mind Control. And on a later but less impressive occasion against the Mind Control of a Central Order investigator. Plot Awakening in the Human World Arc M-21 and M-24 are sent to South Korea on a mission to find a casket which has been stolen from the Union. In search of the casket, they catch one of the thugs and come to the apartment where the casket was kept. However, they find it empty and M-24 accidentally infects the guy. As they can't undone what has been made, M-21 decides to have some fun watching what the infected does. This results in them meeting the children as Shinwoo manages to save Yuna from the infected. To spice up the fun, M-21 aids the infected in finding Shinwoo's address to let him have revenge. But it doesn't work as Frankenstein had moved the children beforehand. So, M-21 plans and kidnaps Yuna to bring out the other children. He uses her cell phone to call Shinwoo and bait him out for a little fun. When Shinwoo and Ikhan arrive, he calls forth the Infected and arranges a showdown between infected and Shinwoo to entertain themselves. He enjoys the fight and observes that Shinwoo is quite good when he feels a sudden aura calling them. M-21 and M-24 abandon the battle and follow the aura to find Rai and Frankenstein who have come to rescue the children. Frankenstein tells them to stop the fight and let go of the children. But an aggressive M-21 breaks into fighting and attacks Frankenstein while his partner aims at Rai. In no time, they are outmatched and M-21 is left with scars on his hand while M-24 is confined with Rai's mind control. Frankenstein warns them to stay away from the children and walks away with his master. M-21 decides to withdraw and tells M-24 to order the infected to pull off as well. As he and M-24 spend time together on a rooftop, they discuss about the two persons they've met. The scars that Frankenstein gave him are stopping his regeneration. M-21 thinks that they're really strong and might be nobles. Although M-24 thinks they need to report it to higher-ups, M-21 decides not to let others know of the existence of those two. Since they are minor experiments waiting to be thrown out, they do not need to think of the Union's good. Besides, M-21 thinks they should not let union researchers know about their extended powers. As they talk away, two more union agents show up: Jake and Mary. They have come to check on the progress of the mission as well as taunt the minor experiments. M-21 hides all the recent happenings from them. Mary tells them to visit Dr. Crombel who wants to check them. Although they go and meet the doctor, M-21 talks out of check-ups. But soon Jake and Mary find about the infected and rounds up on them. Jake massacres a hospital and blames M-21 and M-24. He also learns from the infected about the children who are witness. Jake and Mary set on finding the children. M-21 secretly calls Frankenstein from Yuna's cell phone which was left from the incident before. They meet up and M-21 warns him of the coming danger of the children. In return, Frankenstein provides them a key to a safehouse. This unexpected thanksgiving makes M-24 think that the two persons are truly good. He convinces M-21 in believing that they can trust those two (Rai and Frankenstein). M-21 is concerned for his pal who, unlike him, has to depend on pills from Union to survive. Otherwise, they could make a run for it and flee from the union to live their life. M-24 suggests the next time they visit the korean base of Union, they can grab hold of all the pills and make for it. But their plan is never put on action as Jake and Mary finds the children. They also meet Frankenstein and get reasonably suspicious of him. They capture the children to bring him out. They also get suspicious of M-21 and M-24. Mary attacks M-21 who uses his partial transformation to fight but is no match for his opponent. Frankenstein comes right on time to save him and stays behind to fight Mary while M-21 guides Rai to where Jake is holding the children hostage. All the while, M-24 has been holding off Jake who wanted to kill the children. And so he receives fatal wounds from Jake. Rai steps in just on time to stop Jake from killing the children. He exterminates Jake and Frankenstein bestows the same fate to Mary. M-21 is too late to save his dying pal who wants him to live on and trust the two persons. After a teary farewell, M-21 leaves M-24 disintegrating in the mass and departs with Rai and Frankenstein. At Frankenstein's home, Frankenstein questions M-21 about their mission. M-21 relates that they were sent here to search for a casket and thus came to meet them. If the mission was of higher importance than the Union would have sent better agents and not failure experiments like them. With M-24 gone, the only mission of his life is to find the identity of himself as well as his comrades which is hidden in the Union base. Frankenstein inquires about the presence of Mary and Jake, which leads to discussion about Dr. Crombel who might be present in the Union's local branch. Much to his shock, Frankenstein and Rai decide to go to the branch to meet Crombel as well as to let M-21 search for the data. Before going there, they visit the children at the hospital. M-21 is surprised to see the children and their memories replaced with thinking that they had an accident. When they reach the base, they find it already massacred. A dying Lt. Simon tells them that it was all done on Crombel's orders who used researchers to obtain all the data on a new specimen and is now gone in his helicopter. Frankenstein leaves with Rai's permission to find Crombel. Elsewhere, Crombel sees M-21 in the security camera and tells the pilot to return to the base. At the top of the base, he meets Frankenstein. Meanwhile, M-21 and Rai enter the lab to look for data but find the improved version of the infected. The Infected attacks M-21 who seems badly outmatched and teases him for being too weak. As he is about to finish off M-21, Rai saves him but that does little to lift up M-21's spirit. Rai then tells M-21 that the origin of his power cannot be underestimated and takes some blood from M-21, calling him to awaken. M-21's heart beat changes and a full body transformation occurs. He grows claws and has a layer of fur on his body. Rai tells M-21 to show his true strength to the enemy. This turns the table and M-21 has the upperhand in the fight now. His speed, strength and ferocity increases tremendously throughout the fight and he finally kills the Infected. M-21 wonders how he got so much power in his body. He thinks that he made a contract with Rai but Rai tells him that he didn't form any contract with him. He only showed him his true strength hiding inside and it is upto M-21 whether he can awaken it again or not. Elsewhere, Dr. Crombel gets to know that the infected is destroyed and so he cuts short his meeting and leaves. Frankenstein returns inside the building and apologizes to Rai for losing Dr. Crombel. Witnessing the destruction at the site, he finds it hard to believe that M-21 did it. M-21 goes to search for any possible information but finds that everything is destroyed. When Rai decides to leave, M-21 stand behind wondering where he will go now. Frankenstein calls him and asks how long is he going to make them wait, since Rai is waiting for him to go back together. Back at home Frankenstein tells both M-21 and Rai what happened at the roof and that Crombel was not an easy opponent to fight against. Frankenstein asks M-21 to stay with them and adds that he can stay and leave whenever he wants, much to M-21's surprise. M-21 questions how can they trust him to which Frankenstein replies that it was Rai's decision. He offers M-21 to work at the school as a security guard. Starting from the next day, M-21 becomes a member of Frankenstein's household and steps into the school with his new job as the Ye Ran security. DA-5 Arc M-21 carries out his duty as a security quite well. Im Suyi, an idol student as well as the children's friend comes with a fellow star, Hansu. Being a star, he ignores the school rules and park on the playground. M-21 takes an offensive approach as usual telling Hansu directly to move the car. Hansu's bodyguard comes out to teach him a lesson but M-21 brings him down with ease and even terrifies him to death. After they leave, M-21 is called to Frankenstein's room. Frankenstein tells him that he's heard what happened on the school grounds in the lunch break. M-21 is shocked when Frankenstein approves of his work and only asks him to make sure he doesn't kill anyone. At home, M-21 is getting used to the unusual ways here. They often have the children coming over to play and party which results in Frankenstein cleaning up all mess. M-21 offers to help and ends up sticking with dish cleaning since then. Two nobles, Regis and Seira, who have come to investigate the hospital massacre move into Frankenstein's house. They are suspicious of M-21 as he is a modified human but don't engage in fight as they believe Rai and Frankenstein to be ordinary humans. During night, Regis and Seira go to invesigate and Rai, Frankenstein, M-21 follow them from the top of a building. M-21 goes on to say that those children are noblesse for sure and even Frankenstein and Rai are probably noblesse too. Frankenstein tells him that he is not totally off the mark and those kids are nobles. However, the word noblesse is not used for an entire race but rather it’s a title given to only one being, hinting to Rai. M-21 has hard times adjusting with Regis who constantly accuses him of forsaking humanity to gain power. One evening, Regis asks him if he knows anything about the recent incident in the hospital. M-21 tells that it was a mentally deranged person who did it. Regis reveals his doubt of him and M-21 lets out that he knows the two of them are nobles. Regis decides to use mind control on M-21 to find out the truth but M-21 puts some resistance to finally block the power, much to the shock of Regis. Return to Lukedonia Arc Cerberus Arc Category:Modified Human Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Werewolves